Talk:Kids for Character
April 23, 1996 August 5th 1999 * Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995-1996 costume. * BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. * The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Shopping for A Surprise". * The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was alos seen in "Shopping for A Surprise". * The BJ costume used in this home video was alos seen in "Barney Safety". * The musical arrangements used in this VHS Unverisal Studios were also heard in "Kids for Character" end VHS "balloon drop's" on Kids for Character (1996) * Kids for Character was a song written for the video of the same name. It is used in the finale of said video. Lyrics&section=1 Edit : :: We're kids for character :: Here we stand, we're unified :: Side by side :: Let's get together while we can :: Come on and take a stand for character :: Arm in arm, all across the land :: Hand in hand, :: The future is ours :: We're kids for character :: You hold the key :: To make the world a better place to be :: Let others know that you care 191 views Added by Timmy2green : Show respect to those around you : :: Be curteous and be polite :: Appreciate your friends for who they are. :: We're kids for character :: Here we stand, we're unified :: Side by side :: Let's get together while we can :: Come on and take a stand for character :: Arm in arm, all across the land :: Hand in hand, :: The future is ours :: We're kids for character :: It's up to you :: To accept responsibility :: In all the things you say and do :: Just to fess up when you mess up :: Walk your talk, it shows integrity :: Be trusted by your friends :: And you will be... :: A kid for character :: Here we stand, we're unified :: Side by side :: Let's get together while we can :: Come on and take a stand for character :: Arm in arm, all across the land :: Hand in hand, :: The future is ours :: We are kids for character :: You've got to keep an open mind :: When you are listening :: Show fairness :: In all the things you do :: And if you do your part: :: Obey the rules, respect authority :: A good citizen is what you'll be. :: We're kids for character :: Here we stand, we're unified :: Side by side :: Let's get together while we can :: Come on and take a stand for character :: Arm in arm, all across the land :: Hand in hand, :: The future is ours :: We are kids for character :: We're kids for character :: Here we stand, we're unified :: Side by side :: Let's get together while we can :: Come on and take a stand for character :: Arm in arm, all across the land :: Hand in hand, :: The future is yours :: Be a kid for character :: 'Cause character counts! :: The future is yours :: Be a kid for character :: 'Cause character counts! :: The future is yours :: Be a kid for character